


My Boyfriend Left Me For Another Guy?!

by ladylace616



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Jimmy Jr. breaks up with Tina to be with his true love...
Relationships: Jimmy Pesto Jr./Zeke (Bob's Burgers), Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr.
Kudos: 12





	My Boyfriend Left Me For Another Guy?!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Bob's Burger's fic, so please be nice! ^_^

There almost wasn’t a time he didn’t remember Tina Belcher having a massive crush on him. When they were 13, they finally progressed to a casual relationship that involved some kissing.

They did not date exclusively. Once they got to high school, Jimmy Jr. dated other girls non-committedly. He was into drama and acting for the singing and dancing. Zeke was a jock who wrestled. Tina was in the yearbook/newspaper committee.

It was the summer before their senior year they finally hooked up. Jimmy Jr. with still his disinterested outlook. Tina isn’t his first, but he is hers. During the time he starts dating Tina, he is struggling with his emotions for his best friend Zeke.

They all graduate. Jimmy Jr is going to go away for college. He breaks Tina’s heart and breaks up with her before he moves away. Zeke and Tina are staying behind in town. 

Jimmy Jr comes back to town for the holidays, dates Tina again. Things are just getting steamy between them, when one day Tina accidentally witnesses Zeke & Jimmy Jr in a heated embrace!!! 

This would take place the same year Jimmy Jr broke up with her. He didn’t date anyone else while away at college. When he comes back to town, he’s overwhelmed by his attraction to Zeke and they finally kiss.

-&&&-

Louise snorted with laughter. “This makes so much sense now! You’ve been his beard all this time!” she crowed in excitement.

Tina gurgled in extreme dismay. 

“Tina, honey, don’t listen to Louise!” Linda tried to reassure her eldest. “I’m sure this all just a big misunderstanding,” she said.

“Mom, he cheated on me with ZEKE,OF ALL PEOPLE!” Tina bellowed in despair. 

“Eww,” Gene said, making a gagging noise that Louise joined in making. Tina started to cry in earnest, great heaving gasps.

“Stop that,” Linda said, chiding her other two children for Tina’s sake. She squeezed her oldest daughter’s shoulders reassuringly.

“You’re just gonna have to talk to him, honey. It sounds to me like he might just be confused,” Linda hesitantly told her daughter.

Thank God Bob was in the restaurant! He hadn’t heard anything about Tina’s upsetting revelation.

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s right. He’s just confused. He loves me, not Zeke,” Tina said, although she did not sound confident in the statement at all. 

Louise didn’t blame her. Tina’s revelation made so much sense now, she found it difficult to believe Jimmy Jr didn’t know who he wanted. He knew exactly who he wanted, he just wanted Tina to play a part and hide who he really was.

Well, Louise would be having none of that anymore. If Tina had been duped into playing his fag hag, he would definitely be hearing from her!

  
  


-&&&-

  
  


“I know about you and Zeke,” Tina said.

Jimmy Jr stiffened. “Yeah? What about us?” he challenged her.

“I know you guys are more than best friends,” she said to him.

Jimmy Jr hung his head in shame. “How did you find out?” he asked.

“I saw you,” she quietly answered him.

When Jimmy Jr finally looked her in the face, he was clearly shocked and afraid of her response. “Oh, God, Tina. I’m so sorry,” he apologized. 

He rubbed his hand down his face in aggravation, ashamed to have finally been caught. He’d been dancing around his attraction to Zeke for years…. He was tired of denying it.

“I didn’t mean for you to find out that way,” he lamely said. 

Tina’s heart broke in two.

“So it’s true then?” she asked, her lip trembling. “You love him?”

Tina started to cry, waiting for her answer. She already knew without having to be told. The passion between the two of them during their kiss was enough for her to know.

“I do,” Jimmy Jr said, confirming her worst fear. It was the last nail in her coffin.

Tina turned tail and ran, crying.


End file.
